Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock lines and nonlinear transmission lines (NLTLs) and more specifically to varactor diode loaded shock lines. In particular, the invention describes a method and circuit for pulse sharpening by pulse filtering and thereby damping self sustained soliton ringing components normally encountered due to the nonlinearity of the transmission line.